Finding New Ways
by NinjaTerra-BloodyNinjaGirl
Summary: Two girls are thrown into the FMA universe by a mysterious painting, for reasons unknown. However, the origins of their pasts come to light and now they have to face the heavy duties that come with it.[[sorry we havent updated I[bng] moved across country]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is our first fic the first chapter is short but trust us the next one's are going to be so complicated and long, your eyes will pop out. HAHA for you. **WARNING:The first 2 chapters have alot of cursing but we'll calm it down in chapter 3. Also, it will get more serious in chapter 3.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, its characters, plot, and blah,blah,blah. I also do not own WalMart. If I did I would be very rich, and not typing this fic.

* * *

Chapter One: The 12 Gates

Sieda was bored. Very bored. Very, very, very, bored. Her stupid grandparents took her to some weird small Deli. She didn't even want to go their in the first place. They always forced her to places, like WalMart, Thursday night church, and many other boring places. She was starting to think of slipping away without them noticing. Perhaps she could go to that Alchemy Boutique that opened next door. Hopefully, it wouldn't be as boring. She silently passed the cashier as her grandparents were ordering their sandwiches. She amazingly made it to the front door without making a single noise. Sieda was normally a very clumsy girl.

Sieda entered the Boutique quite happily, her mission of getting away from her grandparents accomplished. She removed the dark (almost black) purple hair from her face, her green eyes scanning the store.

Just like she suspected. It kind of look like a witchcraft store. However, there were some differences. There were complex calculations and circles on the white walls, and a great many books, most of them looking ancient. The floor was tiled black, so the room reminded Sieda much of a chessboard. The Alchemy Boutique made her remember her favorite anime show, Full Metal Alchemist, which was supposed to come on tonight, filling her with a rare feeling of joy. What caught her attention the most though, was a forest painting to her right, inscribed with a transmutation circle.

Sieda quickly walked up to it, enchanted by the depth and color of the painting. The picture reminded her deeply of something, but, at the moment, she couldn't remember what. With curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to buy the beautiful work of art.

Sieda had to go quickly however, or else her grandparents were going to find out she was missing. Something she could not afford to do. Sieda was already grounded for two months not giving her dogs a daily walk. Just once. Not twice. Not three times, just once. She went up to the strangely dressed woman cashier, money in hand.

"I wish to buy that painting, please." Sieda said, pointing to the serene painting.

"Dear, that painting is very old and delicate. I'm not going to sell it to jut anybody. It also has... sentimental value, I suppose." The purple robed cashier croaked, putting her old withered hands on top of the other on the glass counter, her necklaces of various circles clinking together.

"Then why is it for sale?" Sieda asked, her arms crossed.

"Because, Another is in order. For I am starting to wither. I have no one to pass it to." The old woman replied.

Sieda looked at the strange woman questionably, before speaking up. "Well, how much is it anyway? I really want it. I know this will sound strange, but I'm kinda drawn to it, ya know?"

The old woman raised her head up, revealing her slightly yellow teeth, her graying brown hair, and slightly wrinkled skin. They all seemed to be starting to go, but her blue eyes however, weren't. They shone brightly, showing a deep intelligence and understanding, mixed with wisdom that came through pain and loneliness, or time itself.

"Alright, child. It is 50 dollars. Do you have such an amount?"

"  
Uhh..."

"Well, it seems like you don't have that much. I'll lower the price to 20 dollars then."

"Now, **THAT **is affordable." Sieda jammed her hand into her pockets, grasping a 20 dollar bill, and putting it into the old woman's hands.

The old woman slowly got out of her chair and waddled over to the painting. Her bony hands touching its golden frame one last time, before picking it up and handing it to Sieda. Sieda gasped at first at the weight of the painting, not believing it could be more than a pound or so. She looked over at the old woman, amazed she was able to pick it up with such ease.

"Um, thank you?" Sieda replied, opening the door.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear. I hope you enjoy the painting." Came the old woman's reply, quieter than it had been before.

As the door closed, a kind smile came upon the old woman's face; her blue eyes dimmed, and as her hands started to slowly turn into dust.

* * *

The doorbell rang at Rayanna Delph's house, the girl Sieda smiling happily outside. A blond haired, 15 year old girl opened the door opened the door, her hair unkept, and still in her silk kimono nightgown.

"Was getting dressed not an option today?" Sieda said, her eyebrow raised.

"Respect your elders, Sieda." The girl replied, slight bags under her brown eyes.

"You are only about a year older than me, Rayanna. And I don't even respect people general. Now, help me with this fat ass painting." Sieda commented, giving the whole entire (now completely wrapped) painting to Rayanna.

"What the hell is in this? It weighs a lot!" Rayanna replied, struggling to follow Sieda up the stairs of her Victorian home.

"It is a painting. A rather nice one, actually. It is for your 16th birthday tomorrow." Sieda smiled, opening the door to Rayanna's purple bedroom, which contained posters of anime characters, DVDs, and a great many other of anime related items.

"Freak, much?" Sieda said, sitting on Rayanna's Envy cover bed.

"Get off the bed now. Or else." Rayanna growled, putting the painting on the wall.

"Why?"

"You know why."

Sieda looked down at the bed, realzing she was sitting on Rayanna's prized Envy covers and pillows. She smirked, and her hand slowly started to head toward a single pillow, hoping to whack Rayanna on the head with it. However, Rayanna's hand made it there first, and she quickly retracted it.

"Fangirl." Sieda said under her breath, smirking still. Her response was a dirty look from Rayanna. Rayanna lifted her pale hands to hit Sieda, when a white light from behind her stopped her. Rayanna saw as Sieda's eyes became as big as baseballs, and she quickly turned around, seeing the source of light immediately.

It was the picture. It was glowing, and it seemed to become deeper. Rayanna watched as white glowing hands wrapped themselves around her legs, as well as Sieda's. The hands made her quickly fall to the floor and she started to rapidly claw onto something to keep her rooted to the floor. Sieda was also doing the same thing but she was able to grab onto Rayanna's bedpost. Out of shock and fear they quickly fell into darkness.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next chappie. 

_Preview:__Rayanna quickly walked up to the little family, a tiny bit sorry for ruining their little family outing. "Um, Excuse me, but," the woman turned looking at her calmly, "do you know where we are?"_

_The woman gave a wierded out look before replying, "You are in Central, capital of Ameistris... What's wrong?"_

_

* * *

A/N: PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW if not the pshyco pyro will burn you. Haha. _


	2. Let the Insanity Begin

BloodyNinjaGirl: This is the chapter with the most insanity. It also describes the personalities of the 2 girls. One seems like a Mary-Sue, but, don't worry, you'll find out her faults later. Like how she can't cook. Now, **READ!**

NinjaGirlTerra: You forgot the disclaimer.

BloodyNinjaGirl: They read it in the first chapter. It's not like there stupid, they know we don't own it.

NinjaGirlTerra: We have to do it anyway. Or else we'll get sued. And I can't afford a lawyer.

BloodyNinjaGirl: Damn.

**DISCLAIMER: **We don't own FullMetal Alchemist (we wish we did, but sadly we don't)

* * *

Rayanna moaned and opened her eyes, only to be greeted not by her white ceiling, but a bright blue sky. She shot up, realizing she was in an Evergreen forest, laying on decaying, but soft, yellow pine needles. Rayanna just sat there for moment, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. Quickly, a horrible realization hit her. Where was her friend, Sieda?

Rayanna slowly got her self off the ground, shaking her arms and legs in case of any injuries. She smiled to herself, glad that whatever happened most likely didn't hurt Sieda either. Rayanna then headed toward some trees, where she believed she heard something in the treetops. On a low branch, slept Sieda, totally undisturbed. Rayanna stopped for a moment, her face in a WTF expression. Sieda was Sieda, and yet not.

Her hair was the same color from before; however, it was somehow even longer. Her clothes had changed. She was wearing a black tank top that had a V neck and a red star on the stomach of the tank, her pants had changed to black and she was wearing red boots. She also had a gold neck choker that had a skull dangling from it.

Rayanna then just shook her head, and started to cautiously climb the large tree. She was able to reach the branch in only a couple of minutes. Rayanna then broke off a twig from another branch, and proceeded to poke Sieda with a stick.

"Sieda, are you dead? Hello?"

…….

poke

……

poke

…..

"HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Waa? I am not- SHIT, HELP ME I'M FALL-" **CRASH**

"Sieda!" Rayanna screamed, quickly sliding down the tree, and running down to her poor, befallen, pretty much retarded, friend.

"Rayanna, I have a final request." Sieda said, looking as though she was going to die.

"What is it?" Rayanna whispered, trying not to cry.

Then Sieda jumped up from Rayanna's arms and screamed, "**LET'S DO THAT AGAIN**!"

Rayanna laughed at her friend's sad intelligence, not really caring that Sieda pulled such a stunt. She had done this at least 10 times before, so it wasn't so big a deal.

"Hey," Sieda said, "where are we?"

"I don't know. How did we get here in the first place? And look, our clothing changed!" Rayanna replied, referring to her black leather pants, her one shoulder black shirt, and a few belts and chains on her waist.

"First, I have no idea how the hell we got here, and second, I think it was your fault.  
And last, but not least, our clothing has changed for the better, girl. These clothes are way more our style. Also, your hair is longer and a really, really light blond." Sieda said, looking at Rayanna's black choker on her neck, however, unlike hers, it had a jewel encrusted, gold transmutation circle.

"What the heck did I do to get us stuck here? You always blame me for everything!" Rayanna sighed, walking west.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't ignore me!" Sieda yelled, running after Rayanna.

As soon as Sieda caught up, Rayanna finally replied, " I'm looking for other people. We need help. We have no idea where we are, and we have no money or supplies. Without help, we are dead. D-E-A-D. Dead."

"Okay, okay, you emphasized the point into my thick skull. Wait, stop. Look at your leg. I think it is bleeding." Sieda stopped, bending down to examine the "wound". As soon as Sieda rolled up the black cloth however, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Rayanna said frantically, going into panic mode.

"I think you got a tattoo on the way here. Pretty cool, too." Sieda replied.

"What?" Rayanna quickly sat down on a nearby rock, looking at the tattoo herself. She gasped. It was red alright. It was the sign of life, death, and rebirth. It was the symbol in which many tried to hide from, hating the very creatures that bore the accursed mark. It was the mistake that Humanity tried so hard to cover up and destroy.

It was….

The Ouroboros.

Rayanna fell into darkness once more.

* * *

Hours later….

* * *

"Ray? Are you up yet?" Sieda said, taking Rayanna off her back, leaning her against a tree. A slight moan came out, giving Sieda hope that she will wake up soon. She shook her friend again, and this time, Rayanna's brown eyes opened, a slight daze within them.

"You okay?" Sieda asked, her voice having a note of concern within it.

"I feel alright, I guess. I fainted, right?" She replied, sliding herself up using the tree.

"Yup. I had to carry you. You need to lose some weight." Sieda smiled, Rayanna's strong hand making almost immediate contact with her head.

"I fainted because the Ouroboros on my lower leg, right? Am I a Homunculus?" Rayanna shook her head, feeling a headache coming on.

"I don't know. Your eyes are still brown though. Homunculi have purple eyes." Sieda said, following Rayanna.

"That is weird. Perhaps we'll find out something about later." Rayanna replied, her eyes scanning the horizon, nothing in view so far.

"Look's like we may have to rough it out here….. We're gunna die….. Mom is gunna kill me when I get home cause I haven't let the dogs out in hours… Awww, man I'M GOING TO GET GROUNDED LONGER! GOD KILL ME NOW! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! IF YOU DON'T DO IT, MY MOTHER WILL!"

"And more of your stupidity comes to light; I didn't even think that was humanly possible. Let's just set up camp already." Rayanna shook her head in disbelief.

"With what? Leaves? How comfortable can that be?" Sieda said.

"We're going to sleep in the trees, collect firewood and make a fire, and sit on logs. That's what you normally do (except the 'sleeping in trees' part) when you go camping."

"Okay I have a problem with your "plan" dude, okay one sleeping in trees not gunna happen two, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT! BUGS?"

"We hunt."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. Anyways go have fun doing that. I'll um…. Do nothing. BYE!" Sieda then sat down on nearby rock.

"Lazy jerk. Alright, I'll go hunting then. Just stay here, and TRY not to get lost." Rayanna replied, jumping into a random tree, almost falling the first time.

* * *

30 min later….

* * *

"Here, you're psycho, so kill it." Rayanna said, hold a fluffy, pure snow white bunny, its sky blue eyes shining with pure ignorance, fear, and fuzzy cuteness.

Sieda had a look of pure, absolute horror, and she grasped the bunny from Rayanna as fast as she could, whispering words of consolation to the poor, frightened creature. From this… rather random act of deranged kindness, Rayanna slid away very slowly, never ever seeing her friend in this type of … somewhat calm state. However, Rayanna held much sympathy for the poor animal that was currently in Sieda's possession.

"I'll call you Sir Miss FooFooFrenchFryMcDonaldkins… because you remind me of fries and McDonald's." Sieda cooed, and, if the poor bunny had pants, they would have smelled very bad right about now.

"Um, I…Never mind, let's just keep going. I don't want you to torture any more animals. You are already being as inhumane as it is just by giving it that name." Rayanna said, walking away very slowly and breaking into a frantic run.

"Hey! Don't leave me and Sir Miss FooFooFrenchFryMcDonaldkins behind!" Sieda replied, running soon after.

* * *

After an hour so of running, the two were still at it.

* * *

"Get back here!"

"No! I'm not going to be submitted to the torture that poor bunny is going through!"

"Stop! You are going to get hurt!"

"Hurt? By who, you?"

"No, the wall."

"What are you-"

_**WHAM**_

Rayanna opened her eyes to see Sieda looming over her, with the bunny in her arms.

"We warned you." She said in a playful voice, rubbing her head against the bunny's soft fur.

Rayanna mumbled some unmentionable cusses under her breath, and she slowly got up, surprised she didn't get a concussion. Rayanna shot a quick glare at Sieda, and then took a moment to look around.

Civilization! Was the first thought to come to mind. It was similar to the suburbs, with a little more people. There were actual asphalt roads, with actual (but outdated) cars in the streets. It seemed simple and happy enough, and nothing seemed really unusual.

"We should ask where we are." Rayanna said, spotting a mother and her child at a nearby bakery, intending to ask the two where they were.

Rayanna quickly walked up to the little family, a tiny bit sorry for ruining their little family outing. "Um, Excuse me, but," the woman turned looking at her calmly, "do you know where we are?"

The woman gave a wierded out look before replying, "You are in Central, capital of Amestris…..Is something wrong?"

* * *

A/N: We haven't really written chapter 3, so there is no preveiw... It will rock though! '

BNG: It's done?

NGT: Yep. For now.

BNG: That was so freakn short!

NGT: Well, you know how slow I type. God knows you can't follow grammatical rules.

BNG: Well i practically made the whole thing up!

NGT: I added the details! I added the mystery part to it! I also gave you some ideas and made up part of the story! I'm also typing it!

BNG: Go suck a cow!

NGT: Screw You!

Catfight ensues


End file.
